


Likely Trio

by Dabethan



Series: Dabethan Cinematic Universe [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cadaver labs, dead carapacian, debate of dead animals vs dead people, discussion of dead things, mention of an irl animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabethan/pseuds/Dabethan
Summary: Aradia visits Earth C.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Dave Strider, Jake English & Aradia Megido, Jake English & Dave Strider
Series: Dabethan Cinematic Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587559
Kudos: 27





	Likely Trio

Whoever they were (a hardworking architect, according to Aradia), they are now lying dead on the examination table. It is a small room -though they were assured quite a number of students routinely stand in it- and brightly lit with bright white walls. It is very sterile, but sanitization could never fully mask the smell of death.

They are not allowed to touch, but Dave still places his aviators on his head to closely examine the body.

DAVE: the carapace actually stays perfectly maintained as it is with no embalming  
DAVE: no idea why but it just sort of does  
DAVE: i think its maybe because its bones but i also dont think its really bones so like idk  
JAKE: Wait these are bones?  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: what the fuck did you think a carapace was  
JAKE: I dont know. Skin?  
ARADIA: haha!  
DAVE: no dude a carapace is sort of like an exoskeleton thats why theyre called carapaces or carapacians  
JAKE: An exoskeleton? Like lobsters???  
DAVE: i guess  
ARADIA: i dont think theyre like human lobsters i think theyre like turtles?  
DAVE: what the fuck  
DAVE: they look nothing like turtles  
JAKE: That would make helluva more sense than an exoskeleton though! A turtle shell is connected to the interior of a turtle sort of like a spine.  
DAVE: oh  
DAVE: then yeah i guess theyre like a turtle damn  
LABORATORY ASSISTANT: ACTUALLY carapaces- are a part of the exos-keleton and were als-o found in earth lobs-ters-.  
DAVE: damn the more you fucking know right  
ARADIA: :0!  
JAKE: Thats cool. How much is it?  
ARADIA: jake you cant just buy a dead carapace!  
JAKE: Why not? Its bones.  
DAVE: dude its a person like this guy was sapient and had family you cant just buy it damn  
ARADIA: what? no because its for science silly! bones dont care where they live  
JAKE: Exactly!  
ARADIA: but this one did since they donated themself to the university!  
JAKE: Oh.  
JAKE: Anyway you collect all sorts of dead thingamabobs. I dont see why youre going all judgemental on me at the moment.  
DAVE: i collect dead animals thats different  
ARADIA: but dave animals have family too! how is collecting a carapace different from collecting a turtle shell?  
DAVE: because a turtle is a turtle idk dude i havent really thought about it like extensively and maybe i shouldnt or else im gonna have a panic attack in the middle of a med schools cadaver lab like some squeemish fucking weirdo  
DAVE: or june  
ARADIA: what about monkeys?  
DAVE: what  
ARADIA: youre derived from monkeys yes? so are they similar to humans? where do you draw the line?  
JAKE: Would you be right as rain having kokos skull dave?  
DAVE: ok i am legit going to have a panic attack in the middle of a med school cadaver lab i need you both to shut up now  
ARADIA: aw ok  
JAKE: I wonder if they have any dead humans.  
DAVE: why the fuck do you guys want to see dead people so fucking bad  
ARADIA: learning about things is interesting! especially when i look into the evolutionary concepts and history!  
JAKE: I just think theyre neat! :)  
DAVE: ok i am both relieved and terrified that im not the weirdo in the room for once  
ARADIA: do you have any humans?  
LABORATORY ASSISTANT: UM no. WE do have a turtle?  
DAVE: im not gonna look at any fucking turtles  
ARADIA: i guess were done then! thank you for having us!

The outside is quite dark, though the school is still lit up. Possibly for night classes? None of them know and don't particularly care. They are just here for shits and giggles, after all. 

The sky has so many stars. They sit on a bench on the outside of the closed school cafe; Dave with his sunglasses back on and Aradia and Jake swinging their legs. 

ARADIA: its lovely out!  
DAVE: yeah its okay  
JAKE: Probably quite a change of view from the green sun im sure!  
ARADIA: it really is! i dont mind the sun but i am thinking of having us move here?  
DAVE: wait what why  
ARADIA: well see the other aradia is busy chasing the prince and left her sollux in a black hole and me and my sollux with not a lot to do but i think my sollux would be happier with his friends these days  
ARADIA: i know he misses them  
DAVE: do you  
ARADIA: hm?  
DAVE: miss your friends  
ARADIA: well  
ARADIA: yeah  
DAVE: well i think you should move  
DAVE: wait no i want you to backtrack though  
DAVE: why are there two fucking timelines and what prince are you chasing  
ARADIA: jake how is work going?  
DAVE: dont change the subject that sounds fucking serious  
DAVE: are there multiple timelines right now  
DAVE: which ones dominant like excuse me thats a bit of a pressing issue if were in a doomed fucking timeline right now  
JAKE: Oh you know. Its going.  
DAVE: aradia  
JAKE: Its all just been some odd jobs here and there. The same old dithery.  
DAVE: god damn it guys  
ARADIA: well thats too bad! if only there was a job mostly to perfectly suited for you run by a casual friend who is in need of a very attractive person with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm  
JAKE: If only.  
DAVE: ugh fine  
DAVE: jake im going to try and direct finally  
JAKE: HOLY SMOKES DAVE i LOVE your movies!!!!  
DAVE: yeah i fucking know dude  
DAVE: everyone loves my movies except jane and karkat but fuck jane and also sort of fuck karkat but in a different context  
DAVE: anyway i need a lead actor  
JAKE: Oh who are you thinking of?  
DAVE: ...you  
DAVE: obviously  
JAKE: OH!  
DAVE: fucking-  
JAKE: Oh my GOSH FUCKING GOLLY!  
DAVE: yeah i know-  
JAKE: JIMINY CHRISTMAS CRICKETS ON AN OPEN FIRE!  
DAVE: jake stop i dont want to sit here for twenty minutes  
JAKE: Dave i would be HONORED to star in any sort of film you make! And im sure youve seen my own film reel!  
DAVE: yeah ive watched it like 30 times i think  
DAVE: it sucks really hard  
DAVE: but i also think youll be perfect for this movie so  
JAKE: Oh my gosh!  
JAKE: I cant believe im going to work for dave strider!

Jake throws his arms around his casual friend/kind of idol, and Dave responds by being perfectly still and running his mouth. 

DAVE: ok i do need you to do a screen test and shit and you need to go through karkat and jade but theyre going to say yes so its not final but its sort of is and maybe dont tell anyone about it  
DAVE: also its not going to be anything like the movies of mine you watched on account of me being almost nothing like dirks rebellion based hero bro  
JAKE: Thats fine! Holy flipping fuck!

Jake is scooted back a bit by the force of Dave pushing him off. 

DAVE: yeah  
ARADIA: this is so exciting!!!  
ARADIA: i actually was thinking  
ARADIA: can i document it?  
DAVE: what  
DAVE: the movie  
ARADIA: yeah like behind the scenes!  
ARADIA: itll be cool to keep track of the filmmaking process! history in the making!  
DAVE: i mean i guess  
DAVE: as long as you dont get in the way too much i dont really give a fuck  
JAKE: A movie AND a documentary!!!  
ARADIA: yeah!!!  
JAKE: So fucking cool!!!  
ARADIA: yeah!!!  
DAVE: ok again you have to run this past the rest of the production crew of which there is many including multiple producers and investors  
ARADIA: of course!  
ARADIA: im sure karkat wont mind me doing things  
DAVE: if you say so  
JAKE: I cant believe this dave this is the best day of my life.  
DAVE: jesus christ

Jake gives Dave another excruciatingly comfortable hug, and this time Aradia joins in. He sits between them, contemplating the likelihood of a doomed timeline, and whether making a movie matters if everyone he knows may be about to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I have coded by hand. I probably won't be doing that again.


End file.
